Needideaz
| quote = "I... NEED... IDEAS!" | image = Needideaz mech.png|Mech Needideaz.png|Small | realname = | aliases = Zero, Null, 0, O-Mech | status = Alive | gender = Genderless | species = Alien mech | forms = Mech form Small form | height = 5 meters (mech) 3 inches (small) | length = | wingspan = | weight = | eyes = Red (mech) No eyes (small) | designs = | affiliations = | relatives = | friends = | allies = | enemies = Humans, the M.V.P | age = | birthDate = | birthPlace = Mars | deathDate = | deathPlace = | latest_appearence = | first_appearence = | createdBy = MosuFan2004 | series = | universe = 2004 (MosuVerse) }}Needideaz is a robot from Mars created by MosuFan2004. The robot has two forms, the mech form and the small form, and can change from one to another at will. Appearance Mech form Needideaz's mech form is all made out of zeros and strokes. It is completely gray, except for its eyes, they're red. Its body is made out of four big zeros, with its head, which is also a zero, attached to it. It has a pair of small red eyes made out of two zeros on its head. The arms are made out of many strokes and zeros, and they're attacked to the two upper zeros of its body. It has two hooks on each of its arm it uses to grab things. The legs are also made out of many zeros and strokes, and they're attacked to the two lower zeros of its body. The feet are big zeros. Small form The small form is three inches in height and looks just like a 3D, gray zero. History Who exactly created Needideaz remains a mystery to this very day. Regardless, the robot was constructed on Mars and remained there for possibly thousands of years. During an expedition to the planet, astronauts discovered a small metal "0" among the red sands of Mars. Attempting to examine it, they accidentally awakened Needideaz, and the robot revealed it's strange goal: to find ideas. Proclaiming: "I..... NEEED..... IDEAS!!" the robot transformed into it's large mech form, towering above the two poor astronauts. Grabbing them, it quickly absorbed all memories from their minds, learning every idea they had ever had. However, Ineedideaz remained unsatisfied, and soon moved on, scouring Mars for people with ideas, eventually becoming such a threat the M.V.P were called in to deal with him. Needideaz was ultimately defeated and forced off the planet, but this only broadened it's horizons. It now had an entire universe to search for ideas, and it would not stop until it had every last one of them.... Abilities * Knowledge Absorption: Grabbing a target by the head, Needideaz can absorb all information from their minds in it's quest for ideas. The side effect of this is that the victim is killed in the process, or at least rendered braindead. * Eye Beams: In mech form, Needideaz can fire red beams from its eyes. * Transformation: Needideaz can transform from it's mech form to it's small form and back whenever needed. * Flight: Somehow shooting flames from the holes in its feet despite the lack of any visible boosters, Needideaz can fly at moderate speeds, even through outer space. Trivia * Cdr here. Mosu let me fix up this page for him. That is all. Category:MosuFan2004's Kaiju Category:Parody Kaiju Category:Universe 2004 Category:Genderless Category:Robots Category:Aliens